The Partnership
by Flair wolf25
Summary: How Soul and Maka might have a met each other and became partners. I do not own the image or series.


The light of the laughing sun shined though the big window in the bed room. a body in the bed began to move a little at a time. A boy wither hair than got up out of the bed then opened the giant curtains to realize that the room was huge. It had a black piano on one side of the room and the bed on the other, the boy then walked over to the door and opened it. As he walked out a butler was waiting.

"Good morning master Soul." The butler said bowing.

"Great another boring day a usual here in the Evan's house." Soul thought to himself.

Soul walked down the long hallway to a dining room with a long table with no one around it. Soul took a seat in one of the many empty chairs and asking for bowl of cereal. As the butler walked away to get the food soul began to imagine people seating around him. then the butler came back a soul snapped back to reality. The butler then placed a plate of four waffles, eggs, and bacon on the table in front of soul, then placed a glass of orange juice and apple juice.

"All I asked for was for a bowl of cereal." Soul said looking at the food.

"I know but you must eat completely," The butler said back. "You have a big schedule today."

Soul then sighed and took a bit of beacon then asked "What do I have planed now?"

The butler then took out a small black book from inside of his vest. He then opened in and looked of the todays date then explained "You have a concert at 3pm, then a ball at 3:45pm, a rehearsal at 4pm, another concert at 5pm, a dinner party at 6pm, and rehearsal at 6:35pm."

"Get just what I need." Soul said to himself eating the last piece of waffle off his fork..

Soul then got up out of his chair and made his way back to his room. thinking that the day was going to be like any other day in the Evans family. everyone looking at him, wanting to hear the sound of the piano play. Nothing of interesting happing any where in town. Soul then opened his bedroom door and saw a newspaper on the floor.

"Why is this hear?" Soul asked picking the paper up.

"Oh your brother came by and left it so you could read some of your reviews." the butler answered.

"oh perfect reading my reviews will be great." Soul said opening the paper.

Soul then flipped though the pages and stopped but not at a review but for him but about the DWMA.

"The DWMA, that's something I would like to do." Soul thought to himself. "Yay right."

Soul crumpled the newspaper up then throw it away. He then got changed for his concert and left his room to be stopped by him butler.

"Master Soul I was told to remind you not to leave without telling me." the butler said fixing soul's tie.

"What ever," Soul said. "So we going or what."

The butler then leaded the way to the limo waiting outside for them. soul then got into the limo and sighed. As the car drove past people soul wished he could trade places with anyone of them. As the day went on Soul followed the schedule that was set for him until the dinner party where he snuck away to be alone. Soul climbed out the bathroom window and found the tree that he hind a pair of clothes in when he gets away from this crowd. He then change out of the suit and into a jacket and jeans. Soul then walked down the street trying to find something to do, then out of now where a group of guys stopped him.

"Hey kid, it's dangers to be out here at night." one of the guys said.

the other three guys started to back the way that Soul came from.

"You guys have no way of getting any money out of me." Soul calmly said. "I may not look it but I can fight."

"Oh sure you can." the guy in front shouted. "Kick his ass."

the other guys then jumped Soul trying to dog pile him. Soul easily dodges and punches the boss in the gut causing him to get on his knees in pain. Soul then walked past the man, then the man gabbed a gun in his pocket and fired it at Soul. Soul then turned around and did something he did know he could do. he transformed his hand into a blade of a scythe and cut the bullet in half. the group of guys then ran away screaming while Soul stared at his hand.

"I'm a weapon." Soul said to himself.

Soul walked back to his home to see his butler at the gates.

"Thank you Master Soul for coming home." the butler said bowing.

"Yay what ever you say." Soul said back. "Has anyone else come home yet."

the butler opened the gate and answered "No master Soul."

Soul then walked into the mansion and kept thinking about what he did. As he walked around the mansion he wondered what to do with the information, he then thought of something that might make his life a little more interesting. Soul then ran to his room and got out a piece of paper and wrote a letter and sent it to the DWMA.

* * *

 **Three Days later**

morning came quickly and boring as usual to Soul as he was waken up by his butler and told his schedule, but when he was leaving the mansion a girl was waiting outside the gates to the mansion, talking to one of the guards. The girl had blond hair in pony tails. The girl was wearing a long black jacket over what looked like a school uniform, and a pair of white boats.

"I'm telling you that the DWMA got a letter telling them that a weapon lives in this town." the girl shouted. "If I'm wrong about them living here can you tell me where they are or at least give me an idea."

Soul took a letter out of his pocket and got into the car. As they past the girl and guard Soul rolled the window down a little and slid the letter though. the girl grabbed it off the ground and about to ran after the car until she read the back of the envelope. she then open the envelope and read the letter, then smiled.

"Um miss are you alright?" the guard asked coming behind the girl. "About the person your looking for I don't know anything about it."

"Don't worry I think I have an idea where to find them now," the girl stated turning around. "Thanks any way."

The girl then ran off in the opposite of the limo. Soul smiled as he watched the girl run off in the mirror.

"I hope you stay to the schedule this time master Soul." The butler said looking over the black book.

"What ever you say." Soul said still looking out the window.

The limo came to a halt at a big building, Soul got out of the limo and walked into the building. As he and his butler walked down the hallway Soul started to slow down and allowed his butler to pass him then as the butler turned left Soul turned right and ran as fast as he could it a window and jumped down to the grass. He then walked over to the fence and so that the butler upgraded the secured. for the black metal fence was now even taller then last time and no foot holds for Soul to use to climb. Soul then smiled and transformed his arm into a blade and cut the fence making a way though. he then prosecced to walk down the street to a shop and walked in. Soul then bot some clothes and walked out wearing a hoody and jeans along with a head band. As he walked out he saw a girl waiting outside the shop. As Soul looked at the girl he saw it was the same girl from this morning and smiled.

"So your the one that sent the letter." the girl asked.

"That's right and you are." Soul said back.

"My name is Maka Albarn and I'm a meister from DWMA." the girl explained.

"So why are you looking for me anyway?" Soul asked. "You here to ask me to join the school."

"That and to become my partner." Maka answered quickly.

Soul then calmly stated "I don't think that's a good idea ."

"Why not, your a scythe and I want to be a scythe meister like my mom," Maka stated. "So what's the problem."

Soul sighed deeply then walked past Maka and said "Come with me for a moment."

Maka followed Soul to a small coffee shop a few blocks away. The shop was mainly empty and their was a piano in the corner of the room. Soul then asked if her could play the piano real quick and the man he asked nodded his head in agreement. Soul walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool in front of it then turned around to Maka.

"This is the kind of guy I am." Soul said turning back around.

Soul them played the piano for a while then turned back around to see Maka smiling.

"That sounded interesting." Maka said. "Just the kind of partner I'm looking for."

Maka then reached out her hand and smiled, Soul then took the hand and stud up.

"I guess we're partners then." Maka asked.

"You got, but let me say this," Soul said. "The moment it starts to be boring I'm out of there, got it."

"Got it." Maka agreed.

Soul then told her to wait at the train station for him in the morning and he would leave with her For the DWMA. Soul then went home to see that the butler was angry this time.

"Sir how could you leave your audience waiting like that." the butler shouted.

"I had some thing to take care of," Soul said. "And yes it was more important them some concert my mother planed."

Soul then walked past the butler and went into the house to his room. Soul then started to pack a small bag for the trip then looked out the window at the grinning moon then grinned himself. Soul woke up and changed in to the clothes he was wearing the day before. he then opened the bedroom door to see that the butler was not gong to let him slip away this time by waiting out side the down with a tray full of food. Soul grabbed his bag and took some of the food of the tray, then walked past.

"Master Soul where are you goin," The butler asked. "And dresses like that."

"I'm leaving this house and going to the DWMA." Soul stated. "Tell my family I'm not coming back this time."

"I can't allow that sir." the butler said grabbing Soul by the arm. "You are a Evans, and not some thug."

Soul then transformed his hand into a blade and slashed the butler knocking him onto his butt. Soul then turned around and continued to walk all the way out of the mansion to the gate to see a limo coming in. The limo stopped as it passed Soul and a women and man came out quickly.

"Soul," The women yelled. "Where do you think your going."

Soul turned around to see a women with long hair, the same color white like himself and the man next to her but she had sky blue eyes. the man had the same eyes as soul.

"I'm leaving mother and I'm not returning." Soul said turning back around and walking away.

"Your just going to leave and abandon your family." the man said quickly.

Soul stopped in his tracks and turned around with rage in his eyes and shouted "A family should see their children grow and choice for themselves who they wish to be, not have butlers and maids look after them and keep them confined to a schedule."

The man and women took a step back as Soul shouted.

"I'm going to have a life and if you call that abandoning my family they go ahead and say that brother." Soul shout getting to the gates. "But I will live my life the way I want from now on."

Soul then transformed his hand into a blade a cut the gate down then walked out. The women then smiled with tears in her eyes as her son walked away out of sight.

"I should have been there for him." The women thought to herself. "Be free my son and live a happy life."

Soul walked all the way to the train station and saw that Maka was waiting for him on the steps mumming a tone. Soul then walked up to her and heled out his a hand. Maka took it and got up then let go and walked up a few steps.

"You ready for some fun." Maka said walking up a few more steps.

Soul then followed her up the steps and said "Of coruse."

Maka and Soul brooded the train. as the train moved out of the station Soul watched city he know pass by then smiled seeing a women and man waving good-bye from on top of a cliff. Soul then looked at Maka and saw she was reading a book about music.

"If you want to know more about music then I'll tell you." Soul said. "By the way what does this school do."

"Well we meister and weapons are to collect souls of kishin's." Maka explained. "And if you feed a weapon ninety-nine kishin souls and one witch soul then the weapon becomes a death weapon."

"I don't get it at all." Soul said dumb founded.

the train then stopped suddenly and Maka and Soul started to look around and saw that one of the guys in front of them started to move funny. he then took out a blade and kill the women sitting next to him. The women screamed then changed in to a blue orb. the men then eat the orb an smiled evilly.

"Hey you." Maka said stepping out of her set. "Your a monster, if you keep eating human souls you'll become a kishin."

"who cares I just want to kill." The man said running at Maka.

Maka dodge the blade and kicked the man back.

"Any chance you can transform into a full weapon." Maka asked looking at Soul.

"Never have," Soul answered scared. "But I can try."

Soul then changed his are then started to glow. the next moment Maka was holding a scythe. The scythe had a red and black blade, with a silver rod. Maka them smiled and took her stance. she then took a swing at the man missing once then spinning around a cutting the man in half.

"Wow aren't you taking it a like to far." Soul shouted.

The man then popped and became a red orb with a few black spots. Soul then changed back into his human form.

"Now you just have to eat it." Maka said taking her seat.

"What but you said." Soul started.

"Eating human souls is wrong but that is a kinshin egg so if a weapon eats it then they can become stronger." Maka explained. "Just know the moment you eat it there no going back you will become a student of the DWMA or they'll hunt you down."

"So do I get to battle like that again if I eat it?" Soul asked grabbing the red soul.

"Yes and each battle may be harder then the last." Maka said.

Soul then eat the red soul and looked at Maka as she wrote on the window.

"What are you doing Maka?" Soul asked walking over.

"I'm calling lord death to tell him what happened." Maka said. "OK 42-42-564 to knock on deaths door."

The window started to glow than a being wearing a weird mask appeared in the mirror. next to him was a man with red hair wearing a black suit and cross tie.

"Well hello Maka, how'd it go with the one who sent us a letter." The black figure said.

Maka then smiled and said "It went fine lord Death the person was a boy and his agreed to become my partner, so now I can be a great scythe meister like my mother was."

"That's great to hear, where is the boy." Death asked. "And when are you coming back, I wound like to give you a mission."

"I'm the boy she's talking about and the names Soul, sir." Soul explained stand next to Maka.

"And we're heading back now," Maka added. "Also we ran into a bit of trouble but took care of it."

"What kind of trouble." Death asked.

Maka then explained what happen with the man on the train they're on. Once she was done the man with red hair started to smile like an idiot. He opened his mouth ready to say something but Maka told him to shut up. The man then walked away heart broken.

"Well this is a surprise you we able to resonate your wavelengths that easily, most people have a hard time finding a partner and have to meet different people until they find a good match." Death explained. "You two must be might for something great, when you get back Have Soul sign in and come see me."

The window then glowed again and changed back to normal.

"So when I sign in do I have to use my full name?" Soul asked.

"No, you don't have to." Maka answered. "You can use a nickname if you like."

"So I can call myself anything." Soul said quickly.

"As long as it doesn't annoy me." Maka said. "Because if it does then people at school are going to laugh at me for partnering up with you."

Soul then started too think, he didn't want to be known as an Evans but he like his first name. Then a though came to him about what he could call himself.

"Since this will be my new life of eating souls, then how about I call myself Soul Eater." Soul suggested.

"Sounds nice." Maka said smiling while looking at her book again.

Soul then took his seat then started to stare out the window and grinned.

"So it begins." Soul said too himself. "The life of Soul Eater and Maka Albarn.


End file.
